SSN2: Professor
This article is about Professor’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Professor originates from the Test Subject series. In the first two games he simply watches the tests progress, which is where he gets most of his taunts from. In the third installment, Test Subject Complete, Professor becomes playable for the first time but is completely unarmed and vulnerable until he acquires the Rex209 mechsuit which he uses for his Super Attack. It isn't until Test Subject Arena 2 that he gets a weapon of his own, the Clipboard. The clipboard is unique in that it is the only weapon in the game without a ranged attack and must be used as a melee attack. However the clipboard did have a special ability to reflect projectiles which can be seen in his down special. Strengths *Super Armor frames on his side and up special moves and his up smash *Projectile that homes in on targets, Proton Targeting *Possesses a projectile reflector move, Clipboard Reflect *Smash attacks are excellent kill moves *Good air and ground game, possessing attacks with excellent range, disjointed hitboxes, and typically fast *Neutral aerial is excellent for starting combos *Kill moves: forward tilt, up smash, forward smash, down smash, up aerial, down aerial, forward aerial, up throw, Proton Flurry Weaknesses *Moves slowly on the ground *Low jump height *Poor throws *Some aerials have higher ending lag Summary Professor possesses a solid jab; it comes out fast, jab locks, and is a rapid jab. However, the hitboxes on the punches are small and do not extend very far, making it unsafe on shield even at max range. The kick attack on the third hit of the jab will cause enough shield pushback when spaced to avoid being punished. Forward tilt is an excellent spacing tool. It has good range and is disjointed. It is also a kill move, and can be set up into by punishing a tech roll or roll. Due to its large hitbox, it can be pivoted while retreating to punish a pursuing opponent. Up tilt is a fast move, and works as an anti-air and combo starter. It sends opponents into the air above Professor to follow-up with an aerial. It starts behind the Professor and moves to the front, so it can punish rolls behind Professor if timed correctly. Professor's down tilt has low range, but if the Professor's hand hits the opponent and not the rest of his arm, it will trip the opponent. Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches and a kick. 2%, 2%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- A swift headbutt that hits above. 8% ◾Down Tilt- A swift brush across the ground with one arm. 7% ◾Forward Tilt- A heavy punch made up of blue enzymes. 10% Smash Attacks ◾Up - A powerful uppercut of blue enzymes. 21-26% ◾Forward - Professor powerfully swings his clipboard forwards. 18-24% ◾Down - Professor punches to each side with large blue fists.* 20-26% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - A ramming attack with the clipboard. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – An upward stabbing movement with blue enzymes making up a spike. 12% ◾Down aerial - A downward slamming attack involving a large fist of blue enzymes. 13% ◾Neutral aerial - Based on the aerial attack from Test Subject Arena 2. A rolling move with the clipboard extended. 10% initially, 12% duration ◾Forward aerial – Blue enzymes form a blunt block that rams forwards. 11% ◾Back aerial - Professor turns around and swings his clipboard. 8% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: The professor pummels the opponent with a smaller blue fist. (3% each hit) ◾Forward Throw- Professor spins around with the opponent and then hurls them forwards. 5% ◾Back Throw- Professor turns around, smashes a beaker on the opponent, and then kicks them away. 6% ◾Down Throw- Professor slams the opponent on the ground and then hits them with his clipboard. 6% ◾Up Throw- Professor uppercuts the opponent with a blue enzyme fist that launches them upwards. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Proton Targeting (6%) ◾Side Special- Proton Flurry (5% outer area of cloud, 10% inner area, 12% Professor) ◾Up Special- Proton Jet (6% from Professor, 11% from proton jets) ◾Down Special- Clipboard Reflect (8%) ◾Super Attack- Professor REX Barrage (20% mechsuit, 14% Professor, 24% proton blast) Skins/Costumes Normal: Professor's normal appearance, wearing a lab coat Vacation: Professor's vacation clothes, khakis and a neon Hawaiian shirt, replace his lab coat After Hours: Professor's after hours appearance, wearing a brown trench coat over his lab coat Black Lab: Professor's lab coat is colored black instead of white Revived: Professor's skin is colored a bluer color and his lab coat is tattered; reminiscent of his appearance in Test Subject Complete when he was found dead* Captured: Professor has a sack placed over his head; reminiscent of Test Subject Green when he was assaulted by Dr. Nastidious and his mercenaries* Green: Professor is completely colored green and has a gooey appearance; reminiscent of Green's idling animation when he mimics the Professor in Test Subject Arena* Sketchy: Professor is completely white in color with sketchy outlines and borders that look pencil-drawn; reminiscent of his appearance on the paper in the background of the Test Subject stage of Bump Battle Royale* Golden: Professor is golden colored; reminiscent of Mixlix's fanart of Professor Statue: Professor colored like a statue; reminiscent of Mixlix's fanart of Professor Taunts These are each of the taunts the Professor can perform. Taunts marked with a * are unlockable. Side Taunt: Professor dances; reminiscent of his victory dance in Test Subject Arena 2 Up Taunt: Professor looks at the camera and shrugs; reminiscent of his animation when the spacebar is pressed in Test Subject Complete Down Taunt: Professor reads his clipboard; reminiscent of his animation while watching Blue in a test chamber in Test Subject Blue Enzyme Perch- Professor perches a small orange and blue enzyme on his fingers; reminiscent of his challenge complete image in Test Subject Arena 2* Cleans Glasses- Professor cleans his glasses on his lab coat and then replaces them on his face; reminiscent of his animation while watching Blue in a test chamber in Test Subject Blue* Writes on Clipboard- Professor writes on his clipboard; reminiscent of his animation while watching Blue in a test chamber in Test Subject Blue* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia *Professor's Clipboard Reflect move comes from his attack in Test Subject Arena 2. *Professor's After Hours skin is for when he puts on his coat to leave the lab for the day. *Professor's Revived skin resembles his appearance in Test Subject Complete after being resurrected by Blue. *Professor's Green skin resembles Green's mimic of Professor in Test Subject Arena. *Professor's Captured skin resembles his appearance when he had a sack placed over his head upon the Mercenaries breaking into his lab. *Professor's Sketchy skin resembles his appearance in a drawing seen in Bump Battle Royale. Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2